We're Teenagers?
by Shipmate
Summary: When the Powerpuff Girls get shot by a ray gun, built by Mojo Jojo, they start to go through a change. They're even more shocked when they see the Rowdyruff Boys are back! OLD BAD FIC. DEAD SO NO UPDATES.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second fic, the idea came to me whilst reading another story but I haven't had time to write it up until now! So here it is!

Disclaimer: Personally I find no point in putting this since it's not like anyone from the ppg company are gonna search on to see if anyone hasn't put a disclaimer, but I'll put one just incase they do! lol! I don't own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys, but I do own my waffles in the cupboard…

Mojo jojo was in a dark laboratory concentrating on finishing something (probably something to destroy the powerpuff girls for all we know…), suddenly he threw his arms in the air shouting "I've finished it, I finally finished it! Now I will be able to destroy those little brats once and for all!" (what did I tell you…). He quickly ran out of his 'secret hideout' and sped off in his hover-car thing towards the girls' home.

The PowerPuff Girls were sleeping peacefully in their bed, until they suddenly heard a noise outside their window. They all woke up immediately.

"What was that?" asked Bubbles, whimpering slightly.

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out" Blossom said determinedly.

The girls all walked up to the window. As soon as they opened the window a ray of turquoise light came at them, they did not react fast enough though and the pain shot through their bodies like an electric shock. They all screamed in pain. As soon as the light faded they fell on the floor in a deep sleep.

"Finally, something the brats won't be able to do anything about!" Mojo laughed out.

He then left as quietly as he came (well, he calls it quiet…), back to his lair to finish the rest off his plan…

The professor had heard the girls screams and came running to their room to find them lying on the floor motionless. He checked to see if they were still breathing and fortunately they were.

"Oh girls, what have they done to you?" he said anxiously.

He placed Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup back in bed and hoped for the best. Hopefully they should be perfectly normal in the morning. He looked at them for a moment and thought they looked a little older.

"I must be imagining things, it _is_ the middle of the night anyway" said the professor to himself.

He slowly closed the door, leaving it a crack open just incase one of the girls wakes up, wondering what's happened to them.

"Good night girls" he said quietly to them.

Little did he know they weren't exactly his 'girls' anymore…

Ohhhh, I left it on a bit of a cliffy didn't i? Oh well, tell me what you think of it, it's my first ppg story so I would like some comments! Go on just click the button down there…y'know you want too…


	2. Chapter 2

-Right, so this is the second chapter…I should be doing my science and revising for the French oral test tomorrow…but, who cares! I'd rather be doing this anyway! Now, on with the story…-

It was a bright sunny day in Townsville, kids were playing, birds were singing, the-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- PowerPuff girls are screaming? Now that can't be right.

At the PPG's house…

"What's happened to me!" screamed Bubbles, terrified by her appearance.

"This isn't my body!" shouted the usually calm Blossom.

"What the heck are these!" Buttercup yelled, looking down toward her chest.

At this point the professor ran in the room, but then stood speechless, shocked by their appearance. There stood in front of him were three teenage girls, looking at themselves in the mirror, screaming their heads off.

"G...g...girls?" he stammered, unsure of the terrified looking teens before him "Is that you?"

"Professor what's happened to us!" said Blossom, her voice unusually mature.

"I...i…don't know" was all he could say. An idea then popped into head and he said "Stay there, I'm going to get someone who can help you" he then ran off down stairs and picked up the phone. He dialled a number.

"Hello?" Ms. Bellum's voice said over the phone.

"Oh, you have to help the girls something's happened to them! Come quick! Also bring some spare clothes!" he remembered his girls standing there in their nightgowns, with the hemline barely covering their…umm…let's just say areas…

"Okay then, but- the professor had already hung up though, running back up stair's to his girls' bedroom.

5 minutes later…

Ding Dong! Went the doorbell. The professor ran down stairs to answer the door, to reveal a hurried Ms. Bellum with some spare clothes draped over her arm.

"Thank goodness you're here! The girls have been going crazy…well…I shouldn't really call them girls anymore should i?" said the professor, obviously happy to see her.

"What do you mean?" asked a very confused Ms. Bellum.

"You'll see" was all the professor said, leading her up the stairs towards the ppg's bedroom.

He opened the door for Ms. Bellum to see what had happened to the girls. She gasped in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes - there sitting on the bed where three scared 15 year olds which resembled Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

"You see I couldn't exactly tell them what 'problems' they have to deal with now, they need a female figure to tell them…and, well, you were the only person I could think of at the time…" the professor whispered in her ear.

Ms. Bellum just nodded, walked into the room and closed the door behind her…

2 hours later…

"Ewwwwwwww!" all three girls said at the same time after Ms. Bellum finished.

"You mean that's what's gonna happen to us from now on…and every MONTH!" said Bubbles, in a cheerleader-ish voice, she seemed to have lost her baby voice and body and was now of a mature young woman.

"Yes Bubbles, EVERY month" replied Ms. Bellum.

By that time all three girls had changed into something more fitting. Blossom was wearing dark blue jeans with a baby pink t-shirt that had a blossom imprinted on the front, and pink flip-flops, she also had her long red hair down so it swirled around her when she moved. Bubbles was wearing a baby blue pleated mini skirt with a matching baby blue t-shirt that had some bubbles imprinted on the front, and baby blue ballerina shoes, she also had her now waist length hair up in two pigtails as usual. Buttercup was wearing dark green combat trousers with an emerald vest top that read: Rebel, and emerald coloured Vans, she also had her now shoulder length hair down as usual.

"So since none of your old clothes fit you anymore" Ms. Bellum said, gesturing towards the wardrobe "we should go shopping for some new ones"

"Yay!" Bubbles and Blossom shouted in glee.

"Oh no…" muttered Buttercup.

"Let's go!" screamed Bubbles as she dragged Ms. Bellum and her sisters down the stairs and outside to Ms. Bellums car. They soon sped off towards the mall…

-So that's the second chapter for ya! I have some very good ideas in mind for the next one, the RowdyRuff's come into the story next chapter. So you'll all have to see what happens to them in the last chapter, also I tell you some more of Mojo's plan…evil laugh…cough ..splutter I guess I'm a little rusty on evil laugh's…so see ya next chapter!-


	3. Chapter 3

- Look I know I haven't updated in like, 2 months, but you would not believe how busy I am at this time of year! I have so many things to do I feel as though I'm being ripped apart, especially with exams coming up and so on. I may not be able to do another chapter _really_ fast, but I will try my hardest! –

The girls had grabbed some money from the professor on the way out. He had told them to buy some things they may like in their room, because he decided they should all have their own room at their age. Ms. Bellum pulled into a parking space and they all got out and walked into the large mall.

Bubbles just stood there motionless, before her were 2 floors of rows and rows of stores, she felt as though she was in heaven. Blossom did relatively the same thing as Bubbles; she just stood there looking at the many stores. Buttercup just glanced around lazily, not really enjoying this one bit.

"Okay girls, I'm going to leave you to just wander round on your own and get some things you need. I'll be sitting at the coffee shop over there if you need me, meet me back here in 3 hours. See you later then!" told Ms. Bellum to the girls.

As fast as she possibly could, Bubbles ran to the information desk and asked where the art stores were. Blossom looked round and saw a book store not far off, she zoomed off toward it. Buttercup saw a sports store near her and lazily entered, not paying much attention.

Bubbles soon found herself at a small art store, containing many paints, pastels and easels. She walked inside glancing round for anything that caught her eye. She decided to get an easel, some paints, a few canvases and a couple of pictures that looked interesting to her and may be good for putting in her room. She was randomly looking at some pastels when someone crashed into her. She fell backwards, dropping all of her things in the process. She mumbled an apology and started collecting her things, she looked up into the eyes of a blond haired guy around the same age as her. His eyes were a deep sapphire that seemed to have a twinkle of mischief in them. He was too contemplating her eyes, but suddenly looked away and started to help her pick her things up. She mumbled a thanks and he walked off. She watched him leave, when he had finally disappeared from sight she thought back to the way he looked. His hair was a dirty blond colour, similar to her own, he had a good physique and, finally, his eyes…they were so familiar. She searched her memories, trying to think of where she may have seen them before, when suddenly an image of her blond counterpart flashed in her mind. Boomer. His eyes were exactly the same as the strangers. But it obviously wasn't Boomer, it can't have been! Her sisters and herself destroyed him, along with his brothers. She brushed the thought aside, no it wasn't Boomer it was just some other guy who looked like an older version of him…yeah, she thought, just a stranger. But a she paid for her products and walked away, she couldn't help thinking that it might have, somehow, been Boomer.

Meanwhile…

Blossom wandered into the book store. She looked round, taking in the feel of the place. She walked down each row of books, running her hand along the binding to see if there were any titles that looked interesting to her. To her disappointment there were none that seemed remotely interesting to her. Since she was not paying attention, she didn't notice the tall, red head walking down the row of book shelves. He accidentally crashed into her, sending her down backwards, much like Bubbles. She looked up into fiery crimson eyes that seemed surprisingly familiar to her. He held his hand out to help her up and she took it gratefully.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't really looking where I was going" apologised Blossom.

"No, don't apologise it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention" replied the stranger, smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay" smiled Blossom to the stranger.

"Well, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you round sometime?" he asked hopefully, starting to walk away.

"Yeah, maybe" Blossom called back.

When he was out of sight Blossom leaned on a shelf and sighed. He was so nice and polite to her so…so…perfect! She had never felt this feeling before, but she liked the effect it was making on her. It made her feel so warm and fuzzy. She really did hope she'd see him again. Blossom then realised she hadn't caught his name in the conversation they had. She frowned but then perked up quickly again. Now she definitely wanted to see him again! Buried underneath the warm, fuzzy feeling was the voice saying she knew who those eyes belonged to, they had met before. But Blossom was much to caught up in her own emotions to notice this.

The other side of the mall…

- Okay, I have to leave it there right now. I've lost all inspiration so this is all you're getting for a while! You will probably get a new chapter in the next couple of weeks, since I have to revise for exams and so on…Buttercup's meeting with Butch will be in the next one and I may do the Boys' point of view. That's all for now, see ya! -


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Buttercup lazily trailed her hand along the shelves of various sporting equipment, mentally berating herself over being too tired to stop herself getting zapped by the ray gun. She generally didn't think she'd need much for her new bedroom – it wasn't like she had a tone of make-up or clothing that Bubbles or Blossom will probably end up buying. She stopped her process of thinking when an object caught her eye.

'A Baseball mitt!' she thought 'I definitely need a new one of those!' But as she reached out to take it her hand brushed upon another's. She looked up to meet forest green eyes staring amusedly down at her. They belonged to a boy of about her age ('at least, my _new _age' she thought tiredly) with dark ebony hair, he looked quite well built too.

"Like what you see?" he asked arrogantly.

"Hardly" she sneered, beginning to get infuriated.

"What's a weak girl like you doing in a store like this?" he taunted. 'Weak?! I'll show him weak!' Buttercup thought angrily.

"I'm surprised a moron like you could even find the _mall_, let alone this store" she replied airily.

The stranger narrowed his eyes "Why you infuriating!-"

"Infuriating? Don't hurt yourself there." Buttercup condescendingly interrupted. A flicker of something flashed through the boy's eyes before he replied with a smirk

"Catty are we? Well I like that in my girls" Buttercup involuntarily blushed at the statement.

"Firstly, I wasn't being _catty _I was telling the truth. Secondly, I am **nobody's**_ girl._" She bit out through her blush.

"By that blush on your face, I'd say the latter probably wasn't as true as you'd want to believe" the boy replied with wink, before walking out the store.

'Ughh! If I ever see him again he'll regret ever speaking to me in the first place! I _hate_ him!' she screamed in her mind. 'He was kinda cute though' a voice said in the back of her mind. Buttercup continued to walk out the store, still blushing and said nothing more.

…until she realized she'd walked to the other side of the mall without buying the baseball mitt. She _then _screamed in anger, causing passers by to jump. After her outburst she could've sworn that she heard that guy laughing at her somewhere.

_- Wahh! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated this in like, half a year! If it wasn't for one reviewer (you know who you are!) who kept pushing me to write a chapter, you wouldn't be reading this now! I absolutely **swear **I'll try to update more often! By the way, I'm sorry this chapter was so short – it's a little rushed! -_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bubbles panted as she skidded to a stop outside the coffee store Ms. Bellum had said for them to meet her at. The pig-tailed blonde hadn't realized she'd completely lost track of time wandering through the mall and, after realizing she was on the opposite side of the large building, had to run to the quaint coffee place.

"Bubbles over here!"

Bubbles turned her head to her name being called and, upon realizing it was her sister, Buttercup, who had called her, she hurried over to the table she was sitting at. When she finally sat down in one of the large comfy armchairs and took a sip of her steaming hot chocolate, Bubbles noticed that Blossom seemed to have a dazed look in her eyes. She was about to ask her about it when Ms. Bellum interrupted-

"I'm going to the bathroom girls, I'll be back in a bit"

Bubbles decided to wait until the Mayor's assistant was out of earshot before asking Blossom about her strange dazed look.

"What's up Bloss'? You haven't spoken in a while." asked Bubbles, concerned. Buttercup also started listening attentively having also noticed that their sister was acting out-of-sorts. Now, what the two sisters didn't expect was for the red-head to sigh and smile dreamily.

"I met a guy…" sighed Blossom, absentmindedly stirring her spoon in her, now cold, hot chocolate.

"A guy?!" screeched Buttercup, incredulously, causing the surrounding people to stare. Blossom waited for Buttercup to calm down and the people to turn away before continuing.

"_Yes, _a guy, and a very cute and nice one at that," Stated Blossom. Buttercup just huffed and showed no signs of interrupting so Blossom continued "He was our age, well, I mean, our _new _age, and he had red hair, like mine, but darker, and his eyes were this really nice crimson colour…" Bubbles widened her eyes a little at this comment, something flickering at the back of her mind.

"He doesn't sound that great to me." Buttercup mumbled, not too interested anymore.

"You're just jealous because _you _didn't meet a guy!" replied Blossom indignantly.

"I _did _meet a guy as a matter of fact!" said Buttercup, not one to lose an argument.

"Oh, really? Then describe him." said Blossom, not believing a word her sister said.

"He was our _new _age, and he had really dark hair, ebony now that I think about it, and his eyes were a dark emerald green." Buttercup scowled trying to remember the jerk she met at the sports store.

"Wow, seems like this guy really made an impression on you." Said Blossom.

"Yeah…" trailed off Buttercup remembering his stupid cocky smirk and the way he called her _his _girl. She blushed at the memory, trying to force it from her mind.

"Wait… are you… blushing?!" questioned the redhead, a smirk forming on her lips.

"What? No! Don't be stupid!" cried Buttercup, the blushing beginning to be more evident on her cheeks.

"Right…" said Blossom slyly, knowing her sister all too well. It was at that moment that she noticed Bubbles hadn't said something for a while.

"Bubbles? What's wrong? You look a little distant." Questioned Blossom, hoping to get a perfectly normal answer, not the one that came out of the blonde sister's mouth.

"They're… they're like… I mean, they're just like…" started Bubbles not being able to form the words from finding what she was thinking too unbelievable.

"Who are like what, Bubbles? You mean the guys we met? I don't understand what you're trying to say." said Blossom, beginning to get worried at her sister's behavior. She also noticed Buttercup out of the corner of her eye, her face too showing concern.

"… They're just like the Rowdyruff Boys." Finished Bubbles, causing her sisters to sit in a shocked, but understanding, silence.

------

_Ooh, Bubbles is certainly quite perceptive in my story isn't she? Well, I finally got another chapter up; due to all the reviews I got for the last one! It really means a lot to me that all you guys really like my story! I mean, when I first started, I thought it wouldn't be popular at all, so I decided to not continue, but then I got a really, really powerful review from someone (at least, it was powerful for me! ) and so I decided that I wanted to definitely continue and finish this story. So, yeah, thanks for all the reviews – it really means a lot to me!_

_- Iced Blossom -_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note **

Sorry! Not an update! I know a lot of you are waiting for me to update this (it has been a month! --;;) but I've been _really _busy lately – and still am! I _swear _I will update this… sometime soon, but just not right now 'kay?

But, besides this, thank you _soooooooooo _much for all the kind and wonderful reviews – seriously, it really makes my day when I get one!

So, yeah, I'll update soon – promise!


End file.
